


Aruba

by areyouarealmonster



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: ColdAtom Week 2017, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouarealmonster/pseuds/areyouarealmonster
Summary: Leonardhatesthe fucking beach.





	Aruba

**Author's Note:**

> Coldatom Week Day 6: Polyamory

Leonard _hates_ the fucking beach.

 

The team finally makes it to Aruba, and Leonard only leaves the ship because Raymond promises to do anything he wants after. Leonard can think of a few things. It’s not like Raymond wouldn’t want to do those things _anyway_ , it’s just nice to have an excuse.

 

So here he is, in swim trunks and a t-shirt. The only nice thing he can find is that he gets to admire his boyfriend, all shiny and muscled and playing beach volleyball with Sara, Nate, Jax, and Amaya against a team of what look to be frat boys on spring break.

 

It’s _very lovely_ to admire his shirtless boyfriend doing strenuous (fun) exercise. Leonard also very much enjoys seeing a bunch of pretty girls (and a few pretty guys) ogling Raymond from afar. He takes pleasure in knowing that Raymond is _his_ , and that his boyfriend’s eyes don’t stray. Well, they stray from the game, over to Leonard.

 

Raymond gets hit in the head a few times with the volleyball before Sara yells at him to pay attention. And even on the beach, Boy Scout _has_ to listen to his captain.

 

Mick comes back from the bar with a beer for him and a frozen margarita for Leonard. He hands it over and then plops down in the next chair over; in the sun, as opposed to Leonard’s shade.

 

“You gonna stop being a whiny baby and enjoy the beach?” Mick asks, after a long drink from his bottle of beer.

 

“I am enjoying the beach,” Leonard says. “There,” he continues, pointing at Raymond, “that’s my enjoyment.”

 

Mick snorts. “Nah, you see that all the time. I mean get in the sun, in the water, _have fun._ ”

 

Leonard shakes his head. “This is enough of my body on display. It’s bad enough the team can see the scars on my arms—I would’ve worn a long-sleeved shirt if I wouldn’t get weird looks for doing it—I don’t need them seeing the rest of my scars.”

 

Also he’d hate for the team, most of whom are rocking some pretty intense abs, to see his stomach on display. He’s in shape, it’s just that he’s in his mid-40s, and your body kind of gives up on being toned without a massive amount of work and upkeep after that amount of years. Raymond loves it, so it’s not like Leonard is all that embarrassed by it, he just doesn’t like to compare it up against the rest of the team.

 

“Suit yourself,” Mick says, shrugging and turning his attention to the volleyball game.

 

Mick, on the other hand, actually likes showing off his scarred arms and torso, and is comfortably shirtless, resting his beer on his, well, beer gut. Leonard half-wishes he was as comfortable in his skin as Mick is, scars and all. Well, Mick’s scars are more recent, and self-inflicted. He’s made his peace with them. Leonard...hasn’t.

 

“Ah, to be young again,” the professor sighs from Leonard’s other side, a dollop of sunscreen on his nose, staring wistfully at the volleyball game.

 

“Hey, professor,” Mick says, “how about you go merge with Jax and really show those frat boys what you can do.”

 

Stein glares at Mick. “I think that’s the worst idea you’ve had today, Mr. Rory.”

 

“I completely agree with you, Professor,” Rip says, glowing like a beacon in his small patch of sunlight, sunscreen glistening on his scrawny torso.

 

Leonard and Mick cackle, and go back to watching the rest of the Legends kick some frat boy ass.

 

It’s definitely not a fair game, Leonard notes, as he sees Nate briefly turn to steel to hit the ball, and shift back before anyone thinks it was anything more than a trick of the light. Sara may not be super-powered, and Jax may not be Firestorm at the moment, but that doesn’t mean they don’t have an edge on these obnoxious frat boys. And Leonard isn’t sure that Amaya hasn’t activated one of her animal powers, even though he didn’t catch it.

 

To be fair, he’d been eyeing Raymond for most of the game, so he’s surprised he even caught Nate turning to steel. Although the flash of light glinting off his skin had been enough to draw Leonard’s eye for the split second the other man was metal. It’s just that Raymond is _distracting_ , sunscreen mixing with sweat and causing his entire gorgeously-muscled torso to shine in the sunlight. Leonard can’t wait to get his mouth on that skin later, preferably after a shower, but he’s not picky.

 

Raymond executes a particularly graceful move, hitting the ball back over the net, and Leonard is surprised at his gawky boyfriend for a second, until Raymond trips and falls backwards, landing hard on his ass in the sand. Leonard barely has time to snicker before Raymond is back up, though, ready and waiting for the ball to come his way again.

 

Sara is a beast, somehow managing to always be exactly where she’s needed, and sending the ball back to the other side with deadly accuracy. Amaya is the next best, and Jax after her, but the frat boys are certainly outmatched by a team of professional superheroes—even if those professional superheroes are generally also a bunch of fuck-ups, Leonard included, of course.

 

So, of course, the Legends win, and high-five each other as the frat boys look confused and dejected at getting destroyed by this group of mostly-scrawny-looking weirdos. Raymond hurries back over after the celebratory moment, and throws his sweaty body down on the lounge chair next to Leonard, scooting his boyfriend over to the edge.

 

“Ew, Raymond, you’re gross,” Leonard complains, pushing at the other man.

 

Instead of moving, Raymond kisses Leonard’s cheek and snuggles in closer. “Let’s go swimming,” he says, wrapping his entire body around Leonard like a really cuddly octopus.

 

Leonard groans, but peeks over Raymond’s shoulder and catches a few glares from a couple of the people who were ogling Raymond.

 

“Raymond, I don’t want to go swimming,” Leonard says, instead of sticking his tongue out at the oglers. He’s too old for that, he tells himself, but he taunts them in his head anyway.

 

“Please?” Raymond asks, pleading, nuzzling into the side of Leonard’s neck. “I’ll do anything you want me to, later,” he cajoles.

 

“You already promised you’d do that,” Leonard replies, trying to wiggle out of Raymond’s grasp (but not too hard; he just wants to _seem_ like he’s trying, without actually succeeding in it).

 

“I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you kicking and screaming to the water if you don’t do what he says, Snart,” Mick cuts in. “If I have to watch this _display_ for one more second, I’m gonna be sick.”

 

“I have never agreed with you more, Mr. Rory,” Rip mumbles.

 

Leonard groans. He hates when his partner and his boyfriend gang up on him. “Fine, I’ll go swimming.” Each of them is annoying on their own, but together, they’re obnoxious. He sometimes doesn’t remember why he’s with both of them.

 

Well, at least Raymond and Mick get along like a house on fire, otherwise that would make having Mick as his queerplatonic partner and Raymond as his boyfriend a little awkward.

 

At least Raymond slots neatly into the relationship Leonard and Mick already had—becoming a second queerplatonic partner to Mick and a boyfriend to Leonard.

 

Raymond untangles himself from Leonard and holds his hand out to help Leonard out of the chair. Leonard takes it and finds himself suddenly gathered in a hug.

 

“Hi,” he mutters against his boyfriend’s sweaty chest.

 

“Hi, sweetheart,” Raymond says.

 

Leonard’s heart soars. He loves Raymond’s affectionate pet names, so very much. It makes this all worth it. Kind of. He still doesn’t want to take his shirt off. But, of course, Raymond won’t let him wade in self-pity.

 

“Leonard, you can keep your shirt on if you want, but you know I love your body,” Raymond says quietly into his ear. “You’ll be more comfortable in the water with it off. Plus, you don’t want a farmer’s tan, do you?”

 

Leonard grumbles something incoherent and he feels Raymond smile against his cheekbone.

 

“Sweetheart, come on. We’re in _Aruba_. You can relax. Let your guard down. Have fun. Don’t worry about your scars, we’ve all got our own.” Raymond’s voice is soothing, and Leonard, against his better judgment, finds himself willing to listen to his boyfriend.

 

“Fine,” he says again, grabbing the neck of his t-shirt and pulling it over his head, tossing it on the chair behind him and flipping off Sara as she wolf-whistles at him.

 

“Let me see you,” Raymond says, as Leonard tries to hide himself and his pudgy stomach up against his large boyfriend.

 

“ _Raymond_ —”

 

“Come on, let me see,” Raymond says, and Leonard steps back with a roll of his eyes. Raymond hums. “You’re gorgeous,” he says, like he doesn’t tell Leonard that every day. Like it’s the first time he’s ever said it. Like it’s the first time he’s ever seen Leonard’s body.

 

“Shut up,” Leonard says, feeling his cheeks heat up, hyper-aware of the team surrounding them.

 

“Am I embarrassing you?” Raymond asks, a coy grin on his face. “Am I embarrassing _big, bad_ Leonard Snart?”

 

Mick snickers from behind Leonard and Leonard flips _him_ off as well.

 

“I hate you.” Leonard tries to push past Raymond, to get to the water and get this whole thing over with, but Raymond steps in his way and stops him.

 

“Is _big, tough_ Leonard Snart embarrassed at his overly affectionate boyfriend?” Raymond teases.

 

Enough is enough, and Leonard loops a hand around Raymond’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Raymond sighs into the kiss, his hands clutching at Leonard’s soft sides.

 

This time it’s Nate who wolf-whistles, and Raymond smiles at the noise.

 

Raymond probably expects him to pull back quickly, but two can play at the embarrassing game, and Leonard deepens the kiss, licking into Raymond’s mouth and making his boyfriend moan a little bit too loudly to be appropriate for the middle of a crowded beach. With families. And children.

 

“Okay, that’s enough,” Sara says, “can you guys please stop that?”

 

Leonard pulls back, a loose, dirty smirk on his face. “How’s that for embarrassing?” he asks, and hears the team groan behind him.

 

Raymond’s face is bright red, although Leonard isn’t sure if that’s because he’s slightly sunburned or if it’s his usual blush. Probably a combination. As it is, he just shakes his head at his boyfriend’s antics and says, “Come on, it’s swim time.”

 

“Fine,” Leonard says, and let himself be led to the water.

 

He and Raymond are almost there when the rest of the Legends zoom past, Jax shouting, “Last one in’s a rotten egg!”

 

Leonard looks up at his boyfriend and they simultaneously grin at each other and break into a run, splashing into the ocean with the rest of their teammates. In the end, everyone gets too much water in their eyes to know who was actually in last, even though Mick strolls in a few seconds later, clearly not participating in the race to the water. Nobody’s gonna tell Mick Rory that he’s a rotten egg.

 

Not even Leonard would dare.

 

They all swim around for a bit: Jax and Sara team up against Nate and Amaya and race each other, Mick splashes everyone with one hand and drinks his beer with the other hand, Raymond and Leonard tread water close to each other, watching their teammates goof around.

 

A little while later, Rip wanders in with a floatie noodle, sinking into the warm water with a sigh.

 

“Ya gettin’ cooked over there, English?” Mick asks, grinning at Rip’s red chest.

 

“Moderately, yes, Mr. Rory,” Rip responds as he floats aimlessly, watching his teammates zoom through the water.

 

At this point, Leonard is entirely sure that Amaya has used her amulet to conjure up some sort of dolphin ability, with the way she’s completely kicking everyone else’s ass.

 

“Hey Rip,” Raymond asks, “where did you get the floatie thing?”

 

Rip points to a small hut on the beach. “You can borrow them.”

 

“I’m gonna go get some!” Ray says, pressing a quick kiss to Leonard’s cheek before heading out, water falling off of him in waves. Leonard feels his eyes following his boyfriend, and notes that half the people on the beach turn to look at Raymond, too.

 

The rest of the Legends stop racing and come over to join the others, floating around and treading water. Sara whips her hair, whacking Leonard in the face with it.

 

“Ow, Sara. Can you fucking not?” he asks and Sara snickers at him. Then she points over in the direction Raymond went in. “Look, someone’s gonna try to pick him up. Are you gonna go kick her ass?”

 

Sara’s right, a gorgeous woman has approached Raymond and seems to be having an animated conversation with him over the floaties.

 

“Nah,” Leonard says, “bet you scrubbing duty for a week that Raymond comes back and says,” Leonard clears his throat, trying to mimic the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, “’I had a really great conversation with a very sweet woman! People are so nice!’”

 

“Yeah, that’s Haircut alright,” Mick says, with a snort of laughter.

 

“It’s a bet,” Sara says, and they shake on it. “You really don’t think he’ll notice she’s flirting with him?”

 

“Not even a little bit,” Leonard replies, as Raymond heads back to the group with an armful of floaties. “He didn’t notice I was flirting with him until Mick fucking told him I was.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Mick says. “If I had to listen to you bitch for one more fucking second about his stupid pretty face, I was gonna murder you and throw your body out the cargo bay door.”

 

“Thank you _ever so much_ , Mick,” Leonard says, sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

 

“’s what I’m here for,” Mick replies, smirking.

 

Raymond wades back into the water, holding out floaties to his team members. Everyone accepts them with a “thank you,” and Raymond grins at each of them in turn. Then he hands the last one to Leonard and snuggles up against his boyfriend’s side, leaning back on the noodle.

 

“So, Ray,” Sara says, her eyes glinting, “looks like you made a friend over there!”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Ray says, perky and bright, “she was very sweet! People are really friendly here!”

 

Leonard, Sara, and Mick burst into laughter.

 

“Almost word-for-word,” Sara chokes out, her eyes watering.

 

“What?” Raymond asks, looking around at his partners and Sara. “Hey, why are you guys laughing? What did I do?”

 

“Nothing, honey, you’re just—just so predictable,” Leonard says, his stomach hurting from laughing.

 

He’s laughing too hard to notice Raymond’s pout right away, but he definitely notices Raymond untangling from his side and starting to step out of the water. That sobers him up right away.

 

“No, hey, Raymond,” he says, scrambling up to follow Raymond out of the water. “Hey, hey, Raymond, I’m sorry.”

 

Raymond turns to him, the pout now clear on his face. “I don’t like not being in on the joke,” he says, and Leonard feels guilty.

 

“I know, honey, I’m sorry. I made a bet with Sara that you wouldn’t know that girl was flirting with you,” Leonard says, hoping that he didn’t just make things worse.

 

It seems as though he’s off the hook, as Raymond steps forward, resting his hands on Leonard’s hips and his forehead against Leonard’s. “It’s okay,” he says softly, pressing a light kiss to Leonard’s lips, already starting to cheer back up a bit. Leonard still feels bad, and he shifts, resting his head on Raymond’s shoulder as he gathers the other man into a hug.

 

“I’m still sorry,” Leonard says, and Mick, sensing the shift in tone, comes out of the water to apologize too. Sara stays behind, to let the two of them make things better with Raymond.

 

“’m sorry, Haircut,” Mick says, placing a large hand on Raymond’s other shoulder.

 

“Thanks, guys,” Raymond says, taking a hand off Leonard’s hip to rest over Mick’s hand. “I know you didn’t mean to hurt my feelings.”

 

Mick grunts, satisfied, and heads back into the water to continue splashing Sara. Leonard doesn’t let Raymond go that easily though, and he stands there with the sun beating down on his back to make sure that Raymond can sense through this extra-long hug how sorry he is for hurting Raymond’s feelings. Slowly, he feels Raymond relax and melt into his embrace.

 

“I think I’m done swimming,” Leonard says finally, pulling back from Raymond.

 

“Okay,” Raymond replies. “Do you wanna go back to the ship?”

 

Leonard shakes his head. “I just think I need shade. I’m getting toasty.”

 

“Can’t have that,” Raymond teases, dragging Leonard back over to the handful of umbrellas the team has claimed, gesturing for Mick to join them.

 

The three of them settle in—Mick seated in a chair, Leonard leaned against his legs, and Raymond curled up between Leonard’s legs, his head resting on Leonard’s soft stomach, his favorite pillow. A towel protects them from getting _too_ sandy, but Raymond still makes a Star Wars reference about hating sand.

 

“Shut up, you love the beach,” Leonard replies.

 

“I love you more,” Raymond replies, grabbing hold of Leonard’s hands and wrapping them around his shoulders.

 

“Ew,” Leonard replies automatically, but he’s smiling as he presses a kiss into Raymond’s salty, damp hair.

 

“Both of you,” Raymond says, twisting up to grin at Mick.

 

Mick just grunts in response, but Leonard knows Raymond understands. Just because both of his partners are bad at expressing their feelings doesn’t mean that Raymond will stop telling them how much he cares about them.

 

It’s enough to give a man heartburn.

 

Leonard will take the sweetness, though. He’ll take that heartburn, he’ll take it if it means he feels loved, if he feels like he’s allowed to love in return, on his own terms.

 

“Love you, Raymond,” he mutters, soft enough that only Raymond hears. He knows that Mick will feel the vibration of his words against his legs, and will guess at what Leonard is saying.

 

Mick hands both of them their books and grabs another beer from the cooler, and the three of them settle in for a long, calm beach afternoon. No alarms go off, nobody gets time-sick, nobody gets punched or shot or otherwise wounded.

 

It’s a blessing, a miracle, and they hold onto it for as long as they can because tomorrow, they go back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to the coldatomies for their love and support and feedback and awesomeness
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://snartbaiting.tumblr.com)


End file.
